Freshman Year at NYU
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first year at NYU isn't all rainbows and unicorns. Their relationship gets tested by many things, but is their love strong enough to hold up through challenges, mistakes, and even the public spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first FanFic. I would love some feedback. This is going to be a story about the boy's College Years. They go to NYU. I will at some point write a Prequel so you have a better understanding of the story but all you need to know is that they graduated McKinley together and are both going to NYU. Kurt is a Theater Art's Major and Blaine is a Writing Major. At the end of Senior year Blaine wrote a novel about his love story with Kurt and sold it to a publisher, and now it is a NY Times Best Seller. **

**I will try and update this once a week but I do go to school so I will do my best. I hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Year 1<p>

"Wow. Its small." Kurt said.

"It's New York Babe. What did you expect? But it's cozy." Blaine replied.

Kurt was sitting on the counter as Blaine walked around. It was a tiny loft where the only door in the whole place was the one to the bathroom.

"It just means we get to be closer." Blaine said. He walked over to his boyfriend, threw his arms around him and kissed him.

"I think I can find an upside." Kurt said. He leaned in a kissed him again.

"Uh, Hum" the boys separated and looked toward the sound. They saw their realtor standing in the doorway.

"I think we will take it." Blaine said.

"Great. I'll go get the paperwork." The realtor said.

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend your money?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Kurt we talked about this. I sold my book so that we could have enough money to live comfortably in the city. Besides my book was our love story so in my mind you are just as entitled to this money as me." Blaine said.

"Thank You. I know that decision was hard for you. It was such a personal story." Kurt said putting his arms back around Blaine neck.

"Well it was worth it. I know your parents felt bad about not being able to help us out financially, and my parents sure weren't going to help us." Blaine said with a little bitterness.

"Are they still mad?" Kurt asked.

"Yes…I can't believe them. My sister didn't even go to college. After graduation she skipped town with her boyfriend. We hear from her once a month. But I'm the black sheep of the family because I wrote a bestselling romance novel about the man I love and I decided to move in with him while I go to NYU."

"It's just going to take some time. They will come around eventually."

"Yeah, when I'm forty." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe we start school in two weeks?" Blaine said. The two boys were laying in bed the first night in the apartment.<p>

"Can you believe we have two weeks in New York with nothing to do?" Kurt said.

"I think we can find something to do" Blaine said pressing his lips to Kurt's. That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Kurt kicked open the door, rolling five boxes in behind him behind him.<p>

"My dad shipped the rest of my clothes." He said.

"Kurt you do realize we have one TINY closet." Blaine paused. "I have clothes too."

Kurt stood in front of the closet analyzing it, trying to figure out how to make it work.

"It's not going to magically grow." Blaine said from the kitchen.

"You never know…" Kurt said. He squinted his eyes. "Ok maybe not. What are we going to do?"

"I think we have to get rid of some clothes." Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt.

"Blaine…Shhh. They can hear you." Kurt said. This made both of them laugh.

"Well I think you are going to have to figure out what you want to keep and give the rest away."

Kurt turned to Blaine with an obvious pout on his face. "I know. I know. It's hard to get rid of clothes but you have five boxes here. Not to mention the clothes you brought with you when we moved." Blaine said.

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?" Kurt said.

"Because if I wasn't, you would turn all of the wall space into a closet." Blaine said. Kurt tuned to Blaine with an idea.

"No" Blaine said. "You are not allowed to turn all of the wall space into a closet. Come on I'll help you figure out what to keep."


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

Blaine could hear the alarm clock going off. Without opening his eyes he reached over and hit the snooze button. It took a few seconds for the weight of the day to seep into his conciseness. He opened his eyes to see his lovely boyfriend next to him still fast asleep.

He rolled over and whispered in his ear. "Kurt, time to get up…It's the first day of school" Kurt groaned and rolled over to look at him.

"Do I have to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine said with a short kiss to his lips. He got up, walked to the kitchen, poured two cups of coffee and brought them back to bed.

"Thanks." Kurt said sipping his coffee. They sat in silence for a few minuets thinking about what classes they had that day. "Time to get ready."

* * *

><p>"Kurt I swear if you make us late on our first day…" Blaine said from the couch.<p>

"You'll what?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet but you won't like it."

"Yeah, well you made me give away half of my wardrobe. Now I have to rethink all of my outfits. I can't just slip on a button down, vest, and a bowtie like you."

"We've been through this…you love it when I wear a bowtie."

"I love it when you only wear a bowtie." Kurt said seductively.

"Come on we need to leave." Blaine said not giving Kurt the satisfaction of a reaction to his last comment.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Writing 240. I am Professor Larson. Since this is a small class I would like to go around the room and allow you a chance to introduce yourselves. Please say your name, where you're from, what grade you're in and why you decided to take this class."<p>

Blaine listened as the other students told their stories about how they always loved writing and knew from a young age that they were going to be writers. Then it was his turn.

"Well, My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I am a freshman. I never really saw myself as a writer. I wrote stories when I was younger but they were just for me. I never shared them with anyone. Then last year I wrote a book and I asked a friend to read it. He loved it so much he sent it to a bunch of publishers without my knowledge and one of them wanted to publish it. So now I am pursuing writing."

"I thought your name sounded familiar. You wrote 'Found By A Blackbird'." A girl said.

"Uh, Yeah. I did." Blaine said timidly. He hated getting recognized.

"I love that book. I couldn't put it down. That scene where Cameron sings Blackbird and it makes Blake realize he is in love. How did you come up with that?"

"I don't really like to talk about my book in class."

"Oh come on. If I was a New York Times Bestselling Author I would tattoo it on my forehead." The girl said.

"Which at this point would be an improvement." The guy sitting next to Blaine said. This elicited some laughs from the other students, and the girl slumped back into her seat.

"Okay, Okay." The professor said. "Lets get back on topic. Reese you're next."

"Hi, My name is Reese Taylor…" The boy who had saved Blaine was talking but Blaine wasn't listening anymore. He was so embarrassed he wished he could just get up and walk out but he didn't want to bring attention to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Time is up for today. I will see you all on Wednesday." The professor said.<p>

Blaine packed up his things and practically ran out of the classroom. He was on his way to meet Kurt when he felt a tap of his shoulder. He turned around to see the guy from his writing class.

"Hey I'm really sorry about Kate back there." Reese said.

"Oh, That's okay. I just don't like talking about my book." Blaine said as he turned around and started walking again. "You didn't have to be so harsh though."

"Don't worry about it. She walks around this place like she owns it because her daddy is the president of the university. Any chance I get I try and bring her down a peg or two. Where are you headed?"

"The coffee shop."

"Uh, The coffee shop's that way." Reese said pointing to the left.

"Oh. It's my first day. I'm still a little lost."

"That's okay. I was completely turned around on my first day. I barley found my classes."

"It sounds like you know Kate pretty well."

"Yeah. We used to date. I only came to NYU because she was coming here. Once I got here I fell in love with this city and when we broke up last year I decided to stay."

"That's brave of you."

"What can I say, New York is very alluring."

By then they had reached the coffee shop. "Do you mind if I join you?" Reese asked.

"Actually I'm meeting someone." Blaine said.

"Oh, Is this the famous Cameron from your book?"

"You read my book?" Blaine said half surprised and half embarrassed.

"Yeah. I try and read every book on the NY Times Bestseller list. It was really good. I little too fluffy for my taste but a sold A-."

"Well thanks, but it was just a story." Blaine said. With that he walked into the coffee shop and sat down at one of the tables.

* * *

><p>"How is your day going?" Blaine said as Kurt sunk into the chair across from him in the coffee shop.<p>

"This is one of the most amazing and stressful experience of my life." Kurt said. "I'm just trying to take in every bit of it so I don't forget it. How about you?"

"I really like my professors, but I got recognized in class today." Blaine said with a scowl.

"You shouldn't be so ashamed. You are an amazing writer."

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't know how people are going to react. It's a love story about two guys. Not just any two guys, It's our love story. I take it personally when people don't like it."

"Well then it's helpful that people love it." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"You always make me feel better." Blaine's phone buzzed on the table. "I gotta go. My class starts in 15 minutes. Are you sure you want to stay? I can just meet you back at the apartment."

"Don't be silly. It's just a Fifty-minute class. I'll meet you outside the library." They had already agreed, no PDA on the first day, so Blaine just squeezed Kurt's hand as if to say '_I Love You_'.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go a lot better. Blaine finished his last class without incident and he and Kurt went back to the apartment. The rest of the night was filled with homework, Project Runway, and Kurt trying to pick out his outfit for the next day.<p>

When they finally went to bed Blaine said, "You know I love you."

"I know" Kurt said. "But when I forget…" He reached into the nightstand and pulled something out, "I have this amazing book to remind me." He was holding up a signed copy of 'Found By A Blackbird'. "That was really sweet of you."

"What can I say? You're my inspiration."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Whether you loved it or hated it. I want to know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know this is confusing. Sorry. I wanted to move the interview story line back, so I rewrote chapter 3. Trust me you will like where this is going. Please read this chapter again.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the door and could smell something amazing from the kitchen.<p>

"What are you making?" Blaine said.

"You're home, perfect timing. I'm just about done." Kurt said. "Come taste this."

Blaine walked over as Kurt held up a spoon. He tasted the sauce.

"Wow that's really good." Blaine said with a quick kiss to his boyfriend.

"A box came for you today. Its on the desk." Kurt said.

Blaine walked over to the desk, set his things down and opened the box. Kurt filled two bowls with the ravioli and sauce; he placed them on the counter where he had already lit two candles.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's my ring." Blaine said excitedly.

"What ring?"

"My Warbler ring. Each member with two years or more gets a ring. I forgot because of my transfer but David and Wes were going over the old records and they saw that I never got a ring so Wes said he would send me one. It's sort of like a class ring." Blaine took out the ring and slipped it on.

"How did the meeting go?" Kurt asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Fine I guess." Blaine said in a flat tone.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well they want me to write another book and I don't know…I wouldn't know what to write about."

"Well where did you come up with your last story."

"From us. It wasn't hard to write because it was you and me."

"But what people loved about it wasn't so much the story as much as it was how you wrote it. You and I went through these things but the way you wrote it was so beautiful. The story had such a great message. I think you should try and write something."

"I don't know. I don't think I could write something that didn't happen to these characters because they are us, and it would seem weird to make them do something we didn't do."

"Then change the characters. Write a completely new story. I know how talented you are. If you put your mind to it you will be great."

* * *

><p>"Good job everybody. I'll see you all next week. Kurt can I speak with you a moment." The director said as everyone started to gather his or her things.<p>

Kurt packed up his work and walked down to the stage.

"I was looking over the sign-up sheet for the student musical and didn't see you name on it."

"I wasn't really planning on auditioning. I mean I'm just a freshmen."

"Well you are obviously very talented and I think the part of Garret would be perfect for you. Carter, come here." The director said turning toward his TA. "You know Carter right?"

"Of course." Kurt replied.

"Well he is one of the co-writers of this year's musical. I have to go but Carter, you should talk to Kurt about auditioning for Garret."

The director grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"He's right. You would make a perfect Garret. He is young, fashionable, gay, and of course a soprano."

"You would seriously consider giving a major part to a freshmen?"

"I would seriously consider giving a major part to you." Carter flashed Kurt a smile that reminded him of Blaine's smile he used when he wanted something. "Why don't you do this? My friends and I are meeting up tomorrow at a bar. It's open mic night. Come hang out with us and we can talk so more about it."

"Okay." Kurt said.

"Great. Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the address." Carter said.

"Sure." Kurt wrote down his number and gave it to Carter. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Okay, your first assignment's are up here on the table. Next to the grade you will see there is a name…that is your new partner. Your assignment is a short story. You can make it about anything you want. My only guideline is it must be at least 5,000 words, and no more than 10,000 words. I will see you on Wednesday."<p>

Everyone got up and rushed for the table. Blaine sat back and waited till it looked like most of the students had retrieved their papers. He walked up to the table and found his assignment. 'D…See Me' was written at the top in red ink.

Blaine walked over to the professor. "Excuse me. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Blaine. Can you walk with me back to my office?" The professor asked.

"Yes."

They started to walk as the professor said, "I wanted to see you because I was surprised by your paper. I have to admit I have not read your book. When I realized you were in my class I did not want to create an opinion on your writing before I got a chance to read what you write in my class. I have heard from some of the other professors that it's good, that's why I was so surprised by this story. Your characters seem fake and the plot line is all over the place. I placed you with Reese Taylor. I think he will be able to help you focus the story."

"Okay, I'll try and do better." Blaine said as they reached his office.

"Okay, I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Blaine."

Blaine turned around to see Reese walking toward him.

"I thought we should set up a time to meet and talk about some idea's for the story." Reese said.

"Sure, how about tomorrow?" Blaine suggested.

"Is one o'clock okay?"

"Fine. I'll meet you outside the library."

"Great, see you then" Reese walked away and Blaine heard a _ding_ from his phone.

'_Hey, where are you?'_ It was a text from Kurt.

'_Sorry. I got held up. I'm not going to be able to meet you before my next class. I'll see you in an hour outside the library.' _Blaine sent the message then started off toward his next class.

'_No worries, I'll see you in an hour. I have some good news.' _Kurt texted back.

* * *

><p>"So what was your good news" Blaine asked as they walked through their front door.<p>

"Oh right. There is a TA in my drama class who is a co-writer of this year's student musical and he wants me to audition for one of the major roles." Kurt said excitedly.

"Kurt that's amazing."

"I know. He invited us to an open mic night tomorrow. A bunch of the junior and senior drama major's will be there. Do you want to go?"

"Well this obviously sounds important to you so of course I'll go with you." Blaine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. What song do you think Kurt should sing at the open mic? Sound off in the comments.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,**

**First if you haven't read chapter 3 in the last few hours please go back and do that. The only thing I kept was the first scene. Everything else is different. You won't understand this chapter without reading the last one.**

**Second I worked very hard on this chapter so please review. I really want to know what you think. Even if you don't like, I want to know.**

**Thanks and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The day had gone by quickly it seemed and now Kurt and Blaine were headed out to meet up with Carter.<p>

"Do you know where we are going?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Carter texted me the address earlier." Kurt said as the walked down to the street and got into a cab.

When they got out of the cab Kurt saw Carter standing outside.

"Hey Carter." Kurt yelled.

"Hey Kurt. So glad you could make it." Carter said hugging him. By that time Blaine had paid the cab driver and was now stepping out of the cab.

"Carter this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment on Carter's face.

"It's nice to meet you." Carter said shaking Blaine's hand. "Lets go inside."

Carter led them inside and they sat down at a table with five other people. Carter introduced them all. There were four women and one man.

"The list is up by the stage if you want to add your name. They have a keyboard up there that anyone can use. They also have a list of karaoke songs you can sing."

"I think I'm just going to watch tonight." Kurt said.

"Oh come on. You have to get up and sing once. Your so talented." Carter protested, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"We'll see." Kurt replied. Kurt might have been oblivious to want was going on but Blaine understood. Carter had wanted Kurt to come alone. Although that thought was mildly annoying, the fact that Kurt had no idea made it mostly amusing.

"I'll go ahead and sign up." Blaine said as he got up and walked to the paper to write down his name.

"So how long have you two been together?" Carter asked.

"About a year and a half." Kurt replied.

"Cute." Carter said, but Kurt detected an edge to his voice. He brushed it off.

Blaine was back at the table now. "What are you going to sing?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see" Blaine replied.

"That's never good" Kurt said. This elicited a laugh from the rest of the table.

The woman on stage had finished her song and now everyone was clapping. The stage manager got on stage and said "Carter, you're up." Everybody cheered.

Carter took a sip of his beer before he got up on stage. The music stated and the rest of the bar went quiet.

_I still remember this moment  
><em>_In the back of my mind  
><em>_The time we stood with our shaking hands  
><em>_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens  
><em>_And they read off our names  
><em>_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
><em>_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero  
><em>_On a history book page  
><em>_It was the end of a decade  
><em>_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
><em>_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_I said, remember this feeling  
><em>_I passed the pictures around  
><em>_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
><em>_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens  
><em>_You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
><em>_When they gave us our trophies  
><em>_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged  
><em>_Screaming, this is absurd  
><em>_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
><em>_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
><em>_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
><em>_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
><em>_I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around  
><em>_Confetti falls to the ground  
><em>_May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment  
><em>_Promise me this  
><em>_That you'll stand by me forever  
><em>_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye  
><em>_If you have children someday  
><em>_When they point to the pictures  
><em>_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
><em>_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
><em>_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
><em>_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
><em>_And long, long live the look on your face  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

Kurt had to admit, he was really good. Carter took a bow then returned to the table among much applause.

"Wow you were amazing, even if it was a Taylor Swift song." Kurt said.

"Hey, Taylor is a song writing genius." Carter said amusingly.

They sat and listened to a few more songs. One of the women at the table got up and belted out 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. Blaine looked back at me. "Makes you miss Rachel, doesn't it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does." Kurt said.

"Okay, next up is Blaine Anderson." There were cheers from our table and polite applause from the rest of the bar.

The Manager had placed the keyboard in the middle of the stage and positioned the microphone so Blaine could sing. As he started to play the intro laughter and applause rolled through the audience as they recognized the song.

"He isn't" Carter said to Kurt in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. He is" Kurt said with a bit of amusement. He had recognized the song from the first note and knew exactly what Blaine was about to do.

"He has guts." Carter said.

"He has something." Kurt replied.

_Everywhere I'm turning  
><em>_Nothing seems complete  
><em>_I stand up and I'm searching  
><em>_For the better part of me  
><em>_I hang my head from sorrow  
><em>_state of humanity  
><em>_I wear it on my shoulders  
><em>_Gotta find the strength in me_

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
><em>_Yes I am  
><em>_Yes she is  
><em>_Even when I'm a mess  
><em>_I still put on a vest  
><em>_With an S on my chest  
><em>_Oh yes  
><em>_I'm a Superwoman_

This elicited more cheers and laughter. Kurt couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

_For all the mothers fighting  
><em>_For better days to come  
><em>_And all my women, all my women sitting here trying  
><em>_To come home before the sun  
><em>_And all my sisters coming together  
><em>_Say yes I will  
><em>_Yes I can_

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
><em>_Yes I am  
><em>_Yes she is  
><em>_Even when I'm a mess  
><em>_I still put on a vest  
><em>_With an S on my chest  
><em>_Oh yes  
><em>_I'm a Superwoman_

_When I'm breaking down  
><em>_And I can't be found  
><em>_And I start to get weak  
><em>_Cause no one knows  
><em>_Me underneath these clothes  
><em>_But I can fly  
><em>_We can fly, Oh_

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
><em>_Yes I am  
><em>_Yes she is  
><em>_Even when I'm a mess  
><em>_I still put on a vest  
><em>_With an S on my chest  
><em>_Oh yes  
><em>_I'm a Superwoman_

The song ended with a standing ovation from everyone in the bar. Blaine took a bow then came back to the table. After he sat down Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Your crazy, you know that." Kurt said.

"I know, but that's what you love about me." Blaine said in his adorable tone.

"Not so much." Kurt replied. This garnered small laughs from the rest of the table except for Carter.

Another hour went by as they watched others sing some karaoke and a few original songs. Then the manager got up and stage and said. "Okay, this is our last performance of the night." Groans came from most of the people in the bar, which was now completely packed with people. "Carter has requested the last song of the night. All yours."

Carter jumped up on stage and said "I know I usually do solo's, but I think if we give him some encouragement my friend Kurt will come up here and sing a song with me."

Kurt realized everyone was looking at him. "That's okay. You should do the last song."

"I don't think so. I'm not taking no for an answer." Carter said.

Kurt looked at Blaine who had a smile on his face. "Okay." Kurt said and he got up on stage to cheers from the rest of the crowd. Blaine had a smile on his face, but he didn't like this one bit. He knew that getting angry in a bar wasn't the way to handle it.

"What are we singing?" Kurt asked as the manager handed him a mic.

"Do you know Endless Love?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who still had a smile on his face. "Yes."

"Good. I'll take the lower part, you take the higher part." Carter said. Kurt knew that if he gave this song all he had, it could go a long way to getting him the role.

_My love,  
><em>_There's only you in my life  
><em>_The only thing that's right_

_My first love,  
><em>_You're every breath that I take  
><em>_You're every step I make_

_And I  
><em>_(I-I-I-I-I)  
><em>_I want to share  
><em>_All my love with you  
><em>_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
><em>_Your eyes, your eyes  
><em>_They tell me how much you care  
><em>_Ooh yes, you will always be  
><em>_My endless love_

_Two hearts,  
><em>_Two hearts that beat as one  
><em>_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
><em>_(Ohhhhhh)  
><em>_I'll hold you close in my arms  
><em>_I can't resist your charms_

_And love  
><em>_Oh, love  
><em>_I'll be a fool  
><em>_For you,  
><em>_I'm sure  
><em>_You know I don't mind  
><em>_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you,  
><em>_You mean the world to me  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_I know  
><em>_I know  
><em>_I've found in you  
><em>_My endless love_

_Bum, bum  
><em>_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
><em>_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Oooh, and love  
><em>_Oh, love  
><em>_I'll be that fool  
><em>_For you,  
><em>_I'm sure  
><em>_You know I don't mind  
><em>_Oh you know  
><em>_I don't mind_

_And, YES  
><em>_You'll be the only one  
><em>_'Cause NO one can deny  
><em>_This love I have inside  
><em>_And I'll give it all to you  
><em>_My love  
><em>_My love, my love  
><em>_My endless love_

Carter hugged Kurt and they both made their way back to the table.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine said.

"Okay everyone, we are heading out." Kurt said.

"Oh come on, It's early." Carter said.

"It's midnight. We both have early classes tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Alright." Carter said getting up and hugging Kurt. He extended a handshake to Blaine. "It was night meeting you."

"You too." Blaine said shaking his hand.

They got in a cab and headed home. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kurt could feel tension building between them but he didn't know why.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, It was fun watching another guy drool all over you tonight." Blaine said with a healthy amount of sarcasm.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Kurt asked.

"Endless Love? Really?"

"I didn't pick the song Blaine."

"You didn't have to sing with him."

"Are you crazy? He is on the casting panel for the musical. If singing one little duet with him will put me in his good graces, you bet I'm gonna get up there and do it."

"One little duet…it was Endless Love"

"I DIDN'T PICK THE SONG"

By now they were in front of their building. They walked up the stairs, entered the apartment and got ready for bed without saying a word.

Blaine grabbed his pillow and walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Blaine said in a childish voice.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm mad at you"

"You know that whole 'I'm mad so I'm going to sleep on the couch' thing works a lot better when there is a wall between the bed and the couch."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep here anyway."

"Knock your self out." Kurt said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the songs in order are:<br>****Long Live by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Superwoman by Alicia Keys  
><strong>**Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross**

**I hope you guys like this chapter I worked quite hard on it. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't seen Darren perform "Not Alone" at The Trevor Project Live Concert, you should watch it. That is where I got the inspiration for his performance. **

**This picks up exactly where it left off. Blaine is mad and is sleeping on the couch. **

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the clock, 2am and still awake. He heard Kurt move in bed…again. Neither one of them could sleep.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine said in the most apologetic tone he could muster. He was still a little upset but it didn't look like either one of them was going to sleep until this was over.

"If you want to fight some more, I'm really not up for it right now." Kurt replied.

Blaine sat up so he could see over the couch. "I'm sorry." He said honestly.

Kurt sat up in bed, but didn't say anything. Blaine took it as a sign to continue. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. I understand how much this musical means to you and I'm sorry I got mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

Kurt sat for a moment to and took it all in. "Come to bed will you." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine was at the desk finishing the last changes to his story, listening to Kurt go over his lines for the next day when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it.<p>

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked Kurt.

"No" Kurt said.

He looked through the peephole and saw his editor and a woman he didn't recognize. He reluctantly opened the door.

"Jess" He said flatly.

"Blaine, sorry to just drop by. I would have called but, wait, I did call. Ten Times. If I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding me." She said in her usually witty voice.

"I am avoiding you" Blaine said.

"Can we come in please?" Jess asked.

Blaine stepped aside and let the two women in.

"Jess. It's good to see you." Kurt said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Now that's the kind of enthusiasm I'm looking for." Jess said.

Blaine grabbed the desk chair for the other woman to sit on as He, Kurt, and Jess sat on the couch.

Jess spoke first. "This is Felicia. She works for our publicity department and she is here to present you with some options."

"Jess, really? I already said no." Blaine said in protest.

"Options for what?" Kurt asked.

"We want Blaine to do some publicity for his book, but he doesn't want to."

"Why not?" Kurt asked turning toward Blaine.

"Because, I don't want to be in the public spotlight. I know there are people out there who don't like our lifestyle and although they have a right to their opinion, if I put myself out there I'm just asking for it. I don't what to be the target for their hate."

"I understand that, but just hear her out." Jess said. She nodded to Felicia to begin.

"Well, first I want to say I am a big fan of your book. I truly think it is a wonderful love story and I want everyone to see that. Since the book hit the Bestsellers list we have had a few press requests. The Today Show, Good Morning America, TIME magazine. Does any of this sound doable to you." She paused to let him think but he didn't seem to be warming up to it at all. "If you want we can start local. Maybe do a morning show back in Ohio where the book is set."

"If it were up to you, what would you do?" Blaine said reluctantly.

"Well, there is a lot to think about I understand you want to stay out of the limelight as much as possible so maybe a sit down interview would be better. There is no audience and you get to control the piece more. But you're charismatic and funny, not to mention good looking. I think if we put you in front of an audience across from, I don't know, Ellen? I think you would win them over."

"I know there is a lot to consider, I just wanted you to know all that is open to you." Jess said. "Take some time, reflect on the options and give me a call next week and we can talk about it."

"I'll think about it." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…Blaine…are you there?" Reese said, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where you saying something?" Blaine asked apologetically.

"Maybe we should stop. You don't look like you are really focused right now."

"I'm really sorry. I have a lot going on right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reese asked.

"We don't really know each other." Blaine said.

"I know but I think you need to talk about it with someone. If not me, maybe your boyfriend, But we can't write this story until you're focused. If what ever it is, is distracting you this much, you're no use to me." He said light heartedly.

Blaine debated it. He knew it was a risk talking to someone he didn't know very well, but it's not like he had anyone else to talk to besides Kurt.

"I can't talk to my boyfriend about it." Blaine paused. "It's just that…there is another guy who is all over him and Kurt doesn't seem to notice. He says it's no big deal but this guy has a lot of influence over him and it makes me uncomfortable. Then there is the fact that my editor wants me to do interviews for my book, which I don't want to do. Also they are pressuring me to write another book, and I have no inspiration at the moment to write anything."

There was silence for a moment.

"You have been holding that in for a while haven't you?"

"Yeah" Blaine said.

"Okay. First, that boy LOVES you" Reese said.

"How do you know?"

"I read your book remember. Although there is such a thing as artistic license, something that good doesn't come out thin air. He must love you so much. It doesn't matter if there's another guy. If Kurt is as talented as Cameron, there is gonna be a lot of guys that want him. This isn't Ohio. They are a lot of gay guys around here. Which brings me to number two; you live in New York City. No body cares if you're gay."

"It's not New Yorkers I'm worried about. It's the rest of the world."

"The conservatives might scream loud, but that's only because they are clutching to dying way of life. Although some may not approve, most people have evolved enough to at least be indifferent, and that's changing very quickly. Your book is so good; there is no reason you shouldn't be screaming that from the top of the empire state building. Now we round third with, you are amazing writer Blaine. There is no way you are just some one hit wonder. I'm not just talking about your book. The work you do in class is really good. I know there are a million other stories in your head that are just as good or even better. Don't force it. You'll find inspiration somewhere."

"Thanks. That's really good advice."

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean so I apologize in advance if this next part comes out wrong but, you don't seem to have a lot of friends. You have Kurt and that's important, but you need other people to talk to. Some of the people from class get together once a week and share stories. We meet at my place. I think you should come. Make some friends."

"That sounds nice."

"The info is on my Facebook page. We meet tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Lets end this early. We are not going to get any more writing done."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said, and with that he packed up his stuff and went to go find Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine was looking for Kurt in the rehearsal rooms.<p>

'_Kurt where are you?'_ Blaine sent the text.

'_Oh sorry I went to my professor's office. Meet me on the main stage. I'm on my way.' _Kurt texted back.

Blaine walked down the hallway to the main stage. On the stage was a piano. Blaine couldn't help himself. He sat down on the bench and started playing around with some chords. Eventually he fell into the pattern of a familiar song.

_I've been alone  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness  
><em>_I've seen how heartless  
><em>_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless  
><em>_I'll always do my best  
><em>_To make you see_

Kurt walked into the auditorium and saw Blaine on stage. He stayed quite and watched his boyfriend sing.

_Baby, you're not alone  
><em>_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me  
><em>_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
><em>_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
><em>_I trip and stumble  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
><em>_I look for reasons  
><em>_But I don't need 'em  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes  
><em>_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
><em>_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing,nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_You know our love is all we need  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"Do you miss it?" Kurt said after the last note had faded away.

Blaine looked in the direction of the voice. He recognized it immediately "I would be lying if I said no."

Kurt walked up on stage and leaned against the piano.

"Sure I miss singing. I miss the excitement and the adrenaline, but I love writing, and I love seeing you up on stage." Blaine said with a big smile on his face. "You're so talented Kurt. You really take me breath away. I have no doubt that this is where you belong." He gestured to the stage. "I never loved it as much as you did. My time on stage was fun, but really I just did it to spend more time with you. I think at this moment in time, we are both exactly where we are supposed to be. It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing stays perfect forever…<strong>

**So I actually have some questions for you. If you could answer them in a review that would be great.**

**1. What do you think of Reese, Jess, and Carter? Do you like these characters?**

**2. Do you think Blaine was right to be mad?**

**3. What should the name of the writing group that meets at Reese's house be? (Think Dead Poets Society)**

**Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. So sorry it took so long to update. I have been applying to this new university and it took longer then I anticipated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door. He didn't know what to expect. Kurt had encouraged him to go and make new friends.<p>

"Blaine I'm so glad you came. Come on in." Reese said.

Blaine recognized several people from his classes but there were others he didn't know. It looked to be about seven people including him. Reese introduced everyone. Blaine tried to remember as many names as possible but he was very nervous and the names slipped out of his head.

Blaine sat in the last empty chair. He listened as the members read some of their work. Blaine was so impressed by the stories he heard.

"It's your turn Blaine." Reese said.

"That's alright. I don't have anything to read." Blaine said.

"I know you do. Look I know it can be scary reading your stuff to other people but we won't judge you. All we do is give suggestions and advice." Reese said.

"I don't know." Blaine knew his stuff wasn't as good as what he heard from them. He didn't want to embarrass himself by reading something that was not ready.

"Come on. I would love to hear something you wrote." One girl said.

"We are here to support and help each other." One of the guys said.

"Well there is one story I have been working on." Blaine said. He pulled out his computer and started to read. When he was finished he said "So?"

"Blaine that was so good." A girl said.

He listened as they gave him good advice on the characters and story line. After everyone had read something they sat around and talked about their interests and their lives. Blaine was the last one to leave.

"So, did you have fun?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad I know people now. I guess I didn't realize how much I miss having a big group of friends."

"Well it seems like they all liked you. Will you be back next week?"

"I think so. Thank you so much for inviting me. Ill see you tomorrow for another writing session."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the counter eating dinner in silence. Kurt knew that if Blaine was being this quiet, something was wrong.<p>

"Babe, talk to me. What's wrong?" Kurt said trying to break the tension.

"I don't want to do this interview." Blaine said.

"Then don't."

"I kind of owe it to Jess though. She took a big risk on me. I was a high school student who had never written a book before and it is a book about two guys who fall in love. She had every reason not to publish it, but she did it anyways. The least I can do is sit down for a few interviews. But I'm so scared. I love the life we have made for our selves and I don't want any of it to change."

"There was something Felicia said that I think is very true. If you go in front of an audience and talk to people, I think you can win them over." Kurt took Blaine's hand, "It worked on me. You disserve this Blaine. You worked so hard for it. Do you remember what I said when you asked me if you should publish it?"

"You said, 'Good writing isn't meant to be kept in the dark, it's meant to be shared with the world.'"

"You have good writing Blaine. Now share with the world."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll do it." Blaine said into the phone.<p>

"Great. Have you decided where you want to do the interview?" Jess asked.

"I really like Robin Roberts form Good Morning America." Blaine said.

"Okay, I will get with Felicia and see what we can do." Blaine could hear the wheels turning in Jess's head through the phone.

"Hey Jess."

"Yeah Blaine."

"I just wanted to say that I know I have been stubborn lately, but I appreciate everything you have done for me. I know I was a big risk to take and you had to fight every step of the way for me. I want you to know that I'm grateful I have someone like you on my side."

"That's very sweet of you to say, but you did the writing. I'm just telling people about it. I'll call you back soon, Okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later." Blaine hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"So Jess called me back today and told me I'm booked for Good Morning America this Saturday morning."<p>

"Blaine that's great I'm so happy for you." Kurt said.

The boys were in a restaurant having a nice date night.

"Waite, Saturday? That's my audition day. I was hoping you would be there." Kurt said.

"Well, I can't back out of the interview now. I'll do my best to be there." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the main stage and reread his lines for the thousandth time. He knew them backwards and forwards but he was having trouble visualizing how the scene played out.<p>

"He's using you. Why are you so blind?" Kurt read the line, trying to find the right intonation.

"You're wrong. He loves me." Kurt heard someone say from behind him. He turned around wondering who had spoken the next line. It was Carter.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Having trouble with the scene?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. I have the lines down, but I haven't read with anyone and I am having trouble visualizing the scene. Normally Blaine would read with me but he is so stressed with this paper that is coming up he hasn't had any time." Kurt explained. Kurt kept to himself the fact that there was still some tension between him and Blaine because of what happened at the bar.

"I'll read with you." Carter offered.

"Is that allowed?" Kurt asked skeptically. "I mean you're on the casting panel and I'm not sure its fair if you work with one of the people who is auditioning."

"I'm the writer, I can work with who ever I want."

Kurt knew this might make Blaine angry but he wasn't about to give up the chance to work with the writer.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished another long writing session with Reese. He was walking down the hall looking for Kurt in every classroom. It was late and he just wanted to go home. When he turned the corner he could hear a piano start playing. One of the doors was ajar and he figured that's where the sound was coming from. Once a voice started to sing he knew it was Kurt.<p>

_Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
><em>_Turn your back on the land face the sea,  
><em>_Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
><em>_When you think of me,  
><em>_Wave to me and send me a song._

Blaine was standing in the doorway. Kurt was facing the opposite direction, standing in the middle of the stage singing toward the empty chairs. Blaine recognized Carter as the person playing the piano. When Carter looked over to him, Blaine put him finger to his lips. He didn't want to interrupt Kurt's rehearsal.

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
><em>_Don't forget what you're leaving me for,  
><em>_Don't forget when you're missing me so,  
><em>_Love must never hold,  
><em>_Never hold tight but let go._

_Oh the nights will be long,  
><em>_When I'm not in your arms,  
><em>_But I'll be in your song,  
><em>_That you sing to me, across the sea.  
><em>_Somehow, someday, you will be far away,  
><em>_So far from me and maybe one day,  
><em>_I will follow you, and all you do,  
><em>_'Til then, send me a song._

_When the sun sets the water on fire,  
><em>_When the wind swells the sails of your hire,  
><em>_Let the call of the bird on the wind,  
><em>_Calm your sadness and loneliness,  
><em>_And then start to sing to me,  
><em>_I will sing to you,  
><em>_If you promise to send me a song._

_I walk by the shore and I hear,  
><em>_Hear your song come so faint,  
><em>_And so clear,  
><em>_And I catch it, a breath on the wind,  
><em>_And I smile and I sing you a song,_

_I will send you a song...  
><em>_I will sing you a song,  
><em>_I will sing to you...  
><em>_If you promise to send me a song._

Blaine waited for the last note to ring out. He couldn't help himself he started to clap. Kurt turned around to see who had crashed his rehearsal this time.

"Kurt you have to use that as your audition song. That was so good." Blaine said.

"I agree" Carter jumped in.

"I think I will." Kurt said. "You ready to go home?"

"Please I'm exhausted." Blaine said.

Kurt packed up his things, thanked Carter, and they let for home.

(Line Break)

"Do you really think it was a good song?" Kurt asked for the tenth time.

"Kurt it was amazing. But I thought you had chosen something else."

"Yeah, I did, but Carter was looking through my music and he said that 'Send Me a Song' was better for my voice."

"Carter said…well wasn't that nice of him." Blaine said with a touch of bitterness.

"Blaine, come on. I know you don't like Carter but he is a good guy."

"Kurt he was all over you at the bar."

"That was last week. You're just mad that I sang with him."

"No, I'm mad that he doesn't understand that you are already taken. Why was he even there?"

"He showed up while I was rehearsing and he offered to work with me before the auditions."

"Is he even allowed to do that?"

"He is the writer, he can work with who ever he wants. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Let's just go to bed before one of us says something we will regret." Kurt said.

"Fine." Blaine said.

The argument wasn't over, but Blaine didn't have enough energy or brainpower to deal with this right now.

**If you read this chapter will you please review so I know I'm not wasting my time by writing this story. If no one is reading it, I'll just move on to another story. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. The only thing I have to say is please don't hate me. **

Blaine got up early and left before Kurt woke up. He didn't feel like fighting or worse, sitting through a tension filled breakfast saying nothing to each other. He was still mad at Kurt for not understanding how he felt.

He went through his day just trying to keep his mind focused on his classes. He showed up to the library annoyed and angry.

"Is something wrong?" Reese asked.

"It's just a fight I'm having with Kurt. It's nothing." Blaine said trying to brush off the subject.

"You know its not good to write from a place of anger. Your only hurting yourself by keeping it all bottled up."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want him working with Carter but I know that he will do anything to get this part. I don't trust this guy. Kurt is very trusting and innocent. It's one of the things I love about him but it also worries me. I don't want him to be taken advantage of."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. We mostly just yelled at each other."

"Well, maybe you should put it to him just that way. You're a writer, use your words."

(Line Break)

Carter was already standing on the stage waiting for Kurt.

"Hey. You ready to work." Carter said.

"Yes sir." Kurt said. He put down his bag and grabbed the script.

"No…off book." Carter said.

"I don't know all the lines." Kurt said tentatively.

"Yes you do." Carter said confidently, "And if you don't, you shouldn't audition tomorrow."

Kurt put away his script. He walked up onto the stage and took his place to start the scene. They ran through the scene once with all of the blocking they had come up with. They walked around each other saying the lines, doing all of the gestures but Kurt knew something was still missing.

"This still doesn't feel right." Carter said.

"I know. I thought the same thing." Kurt said.

"Come here, I want to try something." Carter said.

Kurt walked towards Carter and stopped about three feet away. Carter took a step closer to Kurt and Kurt automatically took a step back.

"Don't move. Override your need for personal space. Let me get close to you." Carter said.

He took one step toward Kurt. When Kurt didn't move he took another one. They were standing almost nose-to-nose, staring into each other's eyes.

"This feels awkward." Kurt said.

"Good, It's supposed to. Overcome it and get into character. Start from 'Sometimes you can be so blind.'"

Kurt took a breath and committed himself to getting the scene right.

"Sometimes you can be so blind." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's using you." Kurt could feel the scene coming to life.

"He loves me."

"No, I love you." Kurt finally felt the passion inside him for this character. "He loves what you can offer him politically. The one thing he doesn't love is you."

"Waite. You love me?"

"Of course I love you." Kurt said. Before he could finish the line Carter's lips were on his.

Kurt was so shocked he didn't know what to do. There was no kiss in this scene. He contemplated what to do next. He pulled away and looked at Carter not saying a word. He didn't notice Blaine walk in right as Carter kissed him. Without waiting for explanation Blaine turned around and left.

(Line Break)

Kurt walked in the door. Blaine was sitting at the desk looking at his notebook.

"Hey what happened to you? I thought you we were meeting in the auditorium like always." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I showed up but you were kissing Carter so I thought it might not be a good time." Blaine spoke with a large amount of anger and bitterness in his voice.

"It was part of the scene. We were acting." Kurt knew that lying to Blaine wasn't the right thing to do but he thought if he told him the truth he might lose Blaine.

"That wasn't acting. At least not for him." Blaine paused for a moment. "I don't want you working with him."

"Blaine you can't ask me to do that. It's not fair." Kurt said.

"It's not fair that I have to worry about someone taking you away from me." Blaine said.

"You are being so hypocritical."

"Hypocritical? In what way?"

"I asked you not to work with Sebastian. But you did it anyways."

"That's different."

"Why because it was you and not me?"

"No, because I never kissed Sebastian. Acting or not."

"You're just threatened because someone is coming after me for a change. You don't like it that someone likes me and not you."

"I'm threatened by him."

"Good. Now you know what it feels like. Blaine you never notice all the people both girls and guys who look at you."

"But I would never cheat on you."

"Neither would I."

"Kurt, you kissed another guy."

"On stage. We were acting. You have to be able to trust that when I'm working with someone it's just acting. There are no feelings there. If you can't trust me why are we even together?"

"Right now I really don't know."

Blaine grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

(Line Brake)

10 minutes later Blaine knocked on a door.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Reese asked.

"I'm sorry to just show up. Is there any chance I could crash here tonight?" Blaine said.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. You can crash on the couch."

**Thank you everyone for all of the positive reviews. 17 is my lucky number so I am going to be mean and say I will not post my next chapter till I get 17 reviews. Please review.**

**As a tease I will tell you the next chapter consists on the GMA interview and Kurt's audition. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope you like this chapter. I worked VERY hard on it to get it right. I am very proud of it. Please Please Please Please review.**

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear a buzzing next to his head. He opened his eyes but didn't immediately recognize where he was. He looked around and saw Reese sitting at the table eating cereal.<p>

"Your phone is ringing." Reese said.

The memory of what happened last night came rushing back to him. He didn't have time to think about it.

"Hello" He said without checking who was calling.

"Blaine. Please tell me you're on your way." Blaine heard a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Blaine asked. He wasn't fully awake yet.

"It's Jess. Your editor, standing outside the Good Morning America studio wondering where her author is." Jess said.

"Oh My God. It's Saturday. I don't have my suit."

"I have it here. Just get in a cab and get here."

Blaine hung up the phone and turned toward Reese. "I'm sorry for just showing up in the middle of the night and leaving with no explanation." Blaine said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Don't worry about it. You need to get to your interview."

"I'll try and call you later. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Anytime." Blaine heard him yell as he rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe where he was. Sitting on the couch across from Robin Roberts waiting to start an interview in front of millions of people. "Back in 5…4…3…" the man held up his hand for two and one.<p>

"Next up is a New York Times Bestselling author. His first novel 'Found By a Blackbird' has been on the list for 8 weeks and is currently holding the number 5 slot. The best part, he is only 18. Blaine Anderson joins me now. How are you?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous but I'm glad to be here."

"Well we are glad to have you here. So only 18 and a Bestselling author, what's that like?"

"Well its surreal. I never imagined anyone would ever read my story let alone make it on the bestsellers list."

"So if you never meant for anyone else to read it, how did it make its way to editor's desk?"

"Well I wrote it during the first few months of senior year. I gave it to a trusted friend to read and he loved it so much he sent it to a few editors. I had no idea until a letter came to my house from one of them saying she was interested in publishing it."

"Were you mad at your friend for sending it behind your back?"

"For a second I was, but he convinced me that other people disserved to read it too."

"Was it scary for you to put this out there? I mean it's not a typical love story."

"No it's not. I really have to give credit to my editor, Jess. She fought really hard for me. She knew it would be a controversial book and it would get some attention, but she really believed in me and my story. I can never thank her enough for what she did. It was scary putting myself out there, but I have received an incredibly positive response from people who have read it and I hope they continue to enjoy it."

"So lets talk about the story. It is a love story but between two young men. I'm going to read the back of the book here. It says, 'Cameron was the only out young man at his school. He faced bullying and teasing everyday. Until he found a new school that sported a zero tolerance policy. The first boy he meets at his new school, Blake, helps him find acceptance through song. But is it possible they might also find love?' Wow, an incredible story. Where did you come up with this?"

"I think there aren't enough gay role model's out there. Teen bullying has been in the news for a few years now and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. I wanted to show gay teens that its okay to be who they are and it is possible to find acceptance. I think if putting this story out there means that I can touch the life of one person its worth it."

"You yourself are gay. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"So is a safe to say that this is your story?"

"It was influenced by my life, yes."

"So do you have a 'Cameron'?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Yes I have a Cameron."

"Do you love him as much as Blake loves Cameron." Blaine knew he was supposed to be mad at Kurt but he would be lying if he said 'no'.

"Yes, I love him very much"

"How did he react to you wanting to publish the story?"

"He was actually the one who sent the book out to all of the publishing houses. He has always been so supportive of me and I couldn't ask for a better person to be by my side through this."

Blaine saw the man give Robin the 'Wrap it up' sign.

"One last question. Will there be a sequel?"

"I'm focused on this book right now but I wouldn't rule out doing another book."

"Well Blaine, thank you so much for taking the time to talk with us this morning"

"Thank you for having me."

"'Found By a Blackbird' is on the shelves now. We'll be back in just a few with some new weight loss recipes, stick around."

"And we're out. Back in 3." Blaine heard the man say.

"That was great. Thanks so much for answering the questions. I know some people think they can be to personal."

"That's okay. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Thank you for having me."

They shook hands and Blaine walked back stage. He took off his microphone and gave it to the tech guy.

"That was so good." Felicia said.

"I have to go." Blaine said abruptly

"What? Where?"

"Kurt's audition starts in 15 minutes. I need to be there." Blaine got to the street as fast as he could. "Taxi"

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing back and forth in the wings waiting for his name to be called. He looked out at the auditorium that was basically empty except for the judges and a few other students waiting to audition. Just as he was about to go back to pacing he saw Blaine sneak into the back of the theater and sit down.<p>

_What is he doing? Why isn't he at his interview?_ Kurt thought.

Blaine looked over and saw Kurt on the side of the stage. He smiled to Kurt hoping to ease some of his anxiety. Kurt was always nervous before a big audition and the fight last night must have only made it worse. Blaine wanted him to know he wasn't mad anymore.

Kurt quickly grabbed sheet music from his bag and handed it to the pianist. "I already have your song." He said.

"I'm changing it." Kurt replied.

"Kurt Hummel." The director called out. Kurt took a breath and then walked out on stage.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I am auditioning for the part of Garret." Kurt focused on Blaine and let the rest come from his heart.

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

_If I ask you to stay would you show me the way_

_Tell me what to say so you don't leave me_

_The world is catching up to you_

_While you're running away to chase your dream_

_Its time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change _

_And maybe I'm not ready _

_But I'll try for your love _

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love _

_We've been hiding enough _

_If I sing you a song would you sing along _

_Or wait till I'm gone, oh how we push and pull _

_If I give you my heart would you just play the part _

_Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful _

_Am I catching up to you _

_While you're running away, to chase your dreams _

_Its time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change _

_And maybe I'm not ready _

_But I'll try for your love _

_I can hide up above _

_I will try for your love _

_We've been hiding enough _

_I will try for your love _

_I can hide up above_

_If I walk would you run _

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, What happened? Why did you change your song?" Carter said as Kurt walked out of the auditorium into the hallway.<p>

"I wanted to sing this song to Blaine." Kurt said confidently.

"Well, It didn't work. No one on the panel liked it." Carter said. "If you want I can get you another audition so you can try again with the song I picked for you."

Kurt saw Blaine walk around the corner and look at him.

"Excuse me." Kurt said and he walked passed Carter right toward Blaine.

Carter grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him. "If you don't audition again you wont get the part."

Kurt pulled his arm away. "I stand by my audition. If you will excuse me I need to kiss my boyfriend." Kurt walked straight toward Blaine and without a word gave his boyfriend a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. He looked at Carters stunned face. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I walked away. I shouldn't have left." Blaine said.<p>

"I should have understood that you were uncomfortable. I don't want this to come between us." Kurt said.

"I need to know that you are an actor and whenever you are working with someone it is just acting." Blaine said.

"We have to find a way to work through these things without one of us blowing up and walking away."

"I promise I will do my best to stay and listen to you next time."

The rest of the day was dedicated to making up in all of the best ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt sang <em>Try<em> from Fame. **

**The next few chapters are going to be just fluff during the holidays so don't hate me. It will pick up again with real story lines in the New Year. Again Please Please Please Please Please review. I want to know if you are satisfied with the reconciliation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wonder if anyone is still reading this story. Any one there? Here you go. Sorry for the incredibly long wait. This is supposed to be thanksgiving. **

**BTW I swear I wrote this back in November. I had no idea I was right about NYADA.**

**-ST**

Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner as Blaine entered.

"This class is going to be the death of me." Blaine said.

"Well at least it's the weekend and we have a few days off."

Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a small kiss, then went to set his stuff down as the desk.

"So, have you hear anything about the musical yet?"

"Cast list goes up tomorrow, but I don't think I'm going to get the part."

"Don't count yourself out yet. You killed it on stage last week. They would be lucky to have someone of your talents."

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Can you grab that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Blaine. It's Carol. How are you?"

"Hi Carol. I'm doing well. How are you and Burt?"

"We are doing fine. We saw your interview on Good Morning America last week. You were so handsome and well spoken."

"Thank you. Are you looking for Kurt?"

"Yes. Is he there?"

"He is but he's cooking dinner. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?"

"That's fine."

"Hi Carol." Kurt said from the stove.

"Hi sweetie. I have a question for you."

"Sure."

"What are your plans over thanksgiving?"

"Well Blaine and I thought we would make reservations somewhere and just have a nice quiet evening together. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your dad and I miss you like crazy and since he hired a few new guys in the shop I have been pushing him to take a vacation. We thought we could come see you boys for a few days then fly out to LA and see Finn and Rachel. Does that sound like something you could do?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile. Blaine gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah we would love to see you." Kurt said excitedly.

~o0O0o~

Blaine sat at a table in the coffee shop researching restaurants on his laptop. He didn't even notice someone sit down across from him until they started speaking.

"You know your face gets all weird and crinkly when you are concentrating really hard on something."

Blaine looked up and saw Reese sitting at the table.

"I know. Kurt took a picture once and now it popes up every time I call him." They laughed.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find a good restaurant for thanksgiving. Kurt's parents are coming into town and I'm looking for a nice place that isn't to over the top 'New York'."

"Ohhhh. The In-Law's"

"Their not my In-Law's."

"Please. The way you talk about Kurt, They might as well be your In-Law's"

"Are you going to sit there and mock me the whole time or are you going to help?"

"I don't know. I was seriously considering just mocking you." Blaine shook his head.

"I have a friend at Rouge Et Blanc who can get you a reservation for four." Reese said.

"That would be amazing. I have so much on my mind right now this would be a huge weight off my shoulders."

"No worries. So do you get along with the In-Law's?"

"They are not my In-Law's."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"We get along fine. His parents like me but I feel bad that I took Kurt away from them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he applied to this school called NYADA that was a fantastic performing arts school. When he didn't get in he talked about staying in Ohio and putting off school for a year. But I got in to NYU and didn't want to go with out him. I convinced him to come with me and by some miracle he was admitted to NYU with a late application."

"So they blame you for him moving to New York?"

"He would never say it out loud but his dad didn't think he was ready for New York. I knew he would be miserable if he stayed in Lima. That put some strain on the relationship between his family and I."

"Hey, you ready to go home?" Kurt said walking up to the table.

"Yes. Oh Reese said he can get us a reservation at Rouge Et Blanc for thanksgiving." Blaine said.

"That would be incredible Reese thank you." Kurt said.

Blaine packed up his things and they started to walk out.

"Have you looked at the cast list yet?"

"No. I know it went up today but I'm to scared."

**Okay I know that was short but I just want to see if anyone is still reading this story. If you read this please review. If I see that people are still reading I will keep writing. I looked back over my notes and I have some good ideas for the story. If you want to see more let me know. **

**I have a bunch of other FanFic's now for NCIS: LA, Terra Nova, Fairly Legal, and one for Finn and Rachel. Go check them out if you are so inclined.**

**-ST**


End file.
